Love and other misfortunes
by Save yourself13
Summary: How can one annoying, fustraiting, idiotic, childish, ridiculous perfect boy de-rail nicos life? Easy, with that stupid smile. One stupid contagious smile Damn it. Nico is finally in college and it's definitely not what he was expecting it to be. Solangelo and other ships :3 rated T cause there will most likely be swearing in later chapters
1. Chapter 1 College isn't that bad

**Little heads up guys, if you have read my stories before you know my spelling is horrible. No matter what I do, teachers literally tried their best but I'm a lost cause. But I do try :) **

**It would be fine, I love hearing you guys thoughts so R&amp;R lovelies **

Nico was having a pretty crappy day to put it lightly, he had been bumped way to many times, there where way to many colours and his boxes weren't heavy but annoyingly large and hard to carry.

Yah college would be fun. Nico looked around campus, why on earth were the schools colours orange and purple? seriously it was disgustingly bright and very annoying.

He sighed and carried the last of the boxes into his room where Reyna and hazel were waiting. Hazel was his half sister, not that anyone could tell, they looked completly different. She had frizzy curly brown hair with almost golden eyes surrounded by dark lashes, her dark skin was another difference, and she wore old fashoned styled clothes like long skirts and very lady like shirts.

She was the sweetest person on the earth but she acted as if she was from another time period.

Reyna wasn't technically his sister but god she felt like it, she had been with him for years and he was so thankful to have her, Reyna had dark long hair with a long side fringe that would sometimes hang in her dark brown eyes, more often then not she'd have her hair in a braid that reached right to the bottom of her back. Reyna was lightly tanned and annoyingly tall, reaching just a bit taller than Nico. she always teasing him for being short, she'd normally wear her jeans and a long sleeved shirt to hide the scars she had on her wrists but to nicos disgust she was wearing purple and orange when he came in. She had her jeans as usual but that long purple shirt and orange jacket, no. She smirked at him knowing his thoughts on the colours it was probably the reason she had worn them, hazel just rolled her eyes.

"Nico did you get it all?" His annoyance drizzled away and he smiled alittle, her accent was thicker than his and Reyna's, he loved the fact that all of them had an accent. It was funny actually, they were family that connected from different parts of the world. He still had a faint italian accent that would pop up sometimes apparently or at least that's what his friends had told him, while hazels was very noticeable, she had grown up in New Orleans, she had a funny way of saying things like instead of saying how are you she'd say where you at.

Reyna had just a faint accent you wouldn't notice unless you really listened or if she got really angry and started screaming at you in spanish, she was born in San Juan Puerto Rico "Yah haze all done. finally it took long enough" He fell back on the bed making it bounce, Reyna grinned shoving him over laying down with him. Reyna had been in college for a year now, while Nico and hazel had just started. Hazel walked over and put a dramatic hand to her fore head "ohh I feel faint" "NOOO" Nico and Reyna yelled laughing as hazel fell on them. "Hazel get off your crushing me" Reyna said shoving her "I can't my body is broken Rey" Reyna growled at the nick name while Nico just laughed, he couldn't really do that around many people but when he was with the two girls he didn't feel the need to hold anything back "get off hazel, I will tickle you, I'll do it, don't test me young lady" hazel shot up "no no no Nico don't, please no" she said backing away with a big smile on her face, Nico and Reyna gave each other a knowing look and were about to chase after her but someone knocked.

Hazel smiled happily and opened the door "hay" she said cheerily, at the other side of the door nico could hear a guy, "hay, um I don't know if I'm lost but I think this is my room?" She opened the door wider "yah it probably is, come on in, I won't bite". Some guy walked in, he was kind of scrawny but he was super tall, his hair was messy and brown and he was grinning, he was *insert eye roll here* wearing the school colours. Nico got up off of his bed and walked to the guy. He walked to the other side of the room and dropped his box before Turing to Nico and holding out his hand "Cecil, nice to meet you" he shook Nico's hand and Nico smiled politely despite how uncomfortable he was, one thing Nico was not big on was touching, friends and family were one thing but he didn't even know the guy "Nico di angelo, nice to meet you as well" Cecil smiled then looked back to the girls. Reyna eyed him warily but came over and shook his hand "I'm Reyna, Nico's friend" he then looked to hazel who just waved "I'm hazel, his sister" Cecil looked between the siblings then shrugged "cool, it's awesome to meet you guys. I hope I won't be disturbing you, I've got a lot of boxes to move in and Me and my friends will be all over the place getting them in."

The guy looked sincerely sorry for disturbing them so nico shrugged "it's fine, we'll probably go grab some lunch anyway" the door swing open and a tall blonde walked in, not a bad looking blonde either Nico noticed. Wow. "Oh hay Will, guys this is my friend" Reyna smiled a little "hello solace" Will smiled a hundred wat smile at her "oh hay Reyna" Will put the boxes down on Cecil's side of the room with a lot more ease then Cecil had. Will eyed Nico still smiling and nico couldn't help it, he smiled a little back, was his smile contagious? Like what the hell! Both him and Reyna smiling because of Will? Not normal.

The blond held his hand out "I'm guessing your the mysterious room mate?" Nico rolled his eyes "I'm Nico, you two know each other?" He said ignoring the hand, Will didn't seem to mind instead he shrugged "same ancient history class" it was Reyna's turn to roll her eyes "he sucks at accent history, I swear to god he would fail if Lou didn't help" Cecil nodded in agreement "she's right man, you didn't even know what the greek god Hermes job was" Nico raised his brow "really?" Will looked pretty good, except for the orange and purple hoodie he had... Why? Just why? Nico could not understand why they would pick those colours, they clashed and it was him saying that, Nico do angelo the guy with"no fashion sense" What was up with the god awful colours at this school?

Will had curly long blonde hair that hung into his blue eyes, they guy had a nice tan as well. He was tall and slender with a nice build but wasn't to big and Nico couldn't help but notice how well those blue jeans fit him. "Leave him be, not all of us are history buffs like you two" hazel butted in "I'm hazel by the way, Nico's sister" Will smiled, god did him and Cecil ever stop smiling?

"Nice to meet you. Your accent... I can't pin it" hazel chuckled "New Orleans, and if I'm right your southern?" Wills eyes widened slightly and Nico rolled his eyes "she's really good at stuff like that, she's like Sherlock homes, don't try hiding anything from her cause she figures things out really fast. It's annoying" Will chuckled slightly "oh yah, okay then let's see... What size shirt am I wearing then miss Sherlock?" Nico sighed taking a seat back on his bed, hazels eyes scanned over him for a moment and then she folded her arms smugly "size fourteen large" Willis eyebrows knitted together and his mouth opened slightly as if he was trying to figure out how she did it "I don't know wether to be freaked out or impressed" Cecil walked over to her smiling and put his hand on her shoulder "impressed dude, she's awesome" hazel grinned "yah, exactly".

Reyna rolled her eyes and sat on the bed folding her hands in her lap her back strait and her chin up. She was always so formal in front of other people. "So What are you guys gunna study?" Will asked curiously, Hazel shrugged "no idea, like at all, maybe something to do with animals?" Cecil sat himself on the floor "I'm doing chem and bio, no idea what I'm going to do with it but they seem fun" he said and Will rolled his eyes "you just like cutting things open and playing with things that can explode" Cecil shrugged grinning "what about you mr di angelo what are you studying?" Nico shrugged folding his arms "I'm thinking maybe something scientific and medical, I'm heading more towards becoming a Forensic Anthropologist but honestly I still don't know. I might do some history as well if I have time".

Will seemed to brighten and Cecil groaned "not another medical nerd" Will just chuckled "I'm studying to become a doctor, maybe a surgeon not exactly sure yet" before Nico could even say anything in reply his phone buzzed, he looked apologetically over to Will before pulling it out and answering the call. _"Nico man where are you?"_ Nico sighed_ "I'm In my dorm jackson, any particular reason for calling, Cause I'm way to tired to put up with you guys and your crap" pe_rcy just laughed it off knowing he didn't mean anything by it _"just wanted go see if you were settled man..."_

Nico groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose _"and the other reason you called is?" _Percy let out a nervous chuckle _"I may have kinda sorta accidentally ruined that book you lent me? A little"_ Nico would kill him he really would_ "jackson you better be joking, cause I swear to god-" "he'll replace it Nico, I'll make sure of it!"_ Nico heard Annabeth call I'm the background_ "you better listen to her jackson, how the bloody hell did you ruin it?" _Reyna raised her brows at Nico while Will just looked questioningly. It seemed that hazel was to busy chatting with Cecil on the ground to notice. _"I don't know, I honestly don't but it's wet and sticky, I'll make sure to replace it" H_e rolled his eyes and muttered "sei un completo idiota e totale" Reyna knowing a little italian just smirked while hazel catching the idiota part hit Nico's leg "be nice" she scolded, Nico rolled his eyes. _"so anyway di angelo wanna hang out later? We could get everyone together like old times" _Nico sighed _"yah what ever just after I have a nap and get something in my stomach I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday, I've been too busy moving"_ Will folded his arms, mr doctor obviously wasn't happy_ "I got to go perce, I'll text you later" "see ya later man"_ Nico put his phone back in his jean pocket and Will was still slightly glaring "yah?" Nico asked looking strait back at Will "you need to eat, now. Then sleep" he looked down at Cecil "you too smiley, I'm sure Charlie, the twins and Lou can get the rest" he didn't argue he just got up, grabbed his wallet and walked over to Nico. As he passed by Nico he whispered "it's better not to argue, he's a health nut".

Hazel grabbed her jacket and they all went on their way to lunch. Nico especially enjoyed seeing will's face when hazel and him made their way to mc Donald's "do you know how unhealthy the food is here? Your practically just drinking lard" Nico shrugged "lard isn't that bad then, pretty good if you ask me" "you have to be joking though, it's going to clog your arteries" Reyna was over with Cecil trying to hide her smile but was failing miserably " what if I want to clog my arteries? Ever thought of that?" Will ran a hand through his hair obviously not happy with his diet "it can have really bad repercussions and can affect-" "solace I know what can happen but McDonalds tastes good so i don't care" hazel rushed through the door and went strait to the counter to order her normal pile of chicken nuggets and fries. will just shook his head exasperated as they walked in. This year would be interesting.

**Okay thoughts? I'm probably going to make this a reasonably long story but I can't guarantee my updating will be regular, schools coming back soon :( ewwww.**

**I think this is alright but he was really stuck on how to introduce will into the story. I'd really love ideas suggestions and thoughts on what I've wrote. Hugs, kisses and cookies (::)**


	2. Chapter 2 I don't know my own language

Nico had started settling into his classes and had learned how to block out all the noise of the other people on campus, most people anyway, one wouldn't stop annoying him "solace piss off I have work to do" Nico groaned looking at his calculus paper, Nico spoke a lot of languages but math was not one and Will was not helping by distracting him.

"Just take a break doom and gloom, come have lunch, you need to eat" Nico without looking up from his computer lifted up the tube of sour cream and onion Pringles he had next to him "I have lunch" Will sighed "your so unhealthy, how the hell are you so skinny if you eat that stuff?" Nico chuckled and tapped his fingers across his computer "your the doctor, you tell me" Nico felt Will flop his head on the wooden table he was sitting right across from him "why do I bother?" Will mumbled reaching across the table stealing a Pringle

"cause your a health nut with the gift of Procrastination, are you even panning on getting that project done?" Nico smirked as he heard Will groan "I completely forgot, I was going to do it but-" "but you got distracted again, no excuses solace, we both know you were reading your medical books instead of doing your English assignment" Will sighed "oh shush, at least I wasn't out at that party with Lou and the guys I was actually studying" Nico tapped away at the computer not even looking at Will "yah but you were studying the wrong thing, you already know more about the human brain than most humans should you need to concentrate on other things as well" "yah yah I know mum" Will said with a yawn

"since when have you been mr responsible di angelo?" Nico rolled his eyes "since I have work to do and the only way I'll be able to relax and watch tv tonight is if I get it done" he said trying to concentrate. Nico had never thought he would became friends with Will. But he wasn't complaining. He and Will had been hanging out a lot together, sometimes with other people but more often than not it was alone. It always surprised Nico how comfortable he was around him. Nico felt the table shift as Will sat next to him looking at the screen of his laptop "if I help will you help me? You know I suck at English" Nico sighed and gave Will an amused teasing look "your asking me, as in the guy who was born in Italy, as in the person who's first language isn't English to help with your English assignment. That's sad Will, that's really sad" Will shoved him lightly "shut it, your so mean to me"

Nico grinned folding his arms "come on I'll buy you lunch if you help me with the project" "McDonalds?" Will groaned "why are you so addicted to that slop?" "Cause it annoys you" Nico answered with a laugh. Honestly he wasn't lying, he liked mc Donald's sure but the main reason he kept going there with Will was just to see his face screw up and to see him get all grumpy with that pout of his...That wasn't adorable at all.

"come on Nico be serious" Nico rolled his eyes still smiling " fine, Burger King" "that's just as bad" Will complained folding his arms as well "too bad" "errrrg fine you pain in the butt, pass me that computer, you got that one wrong" he said still grumpy "no that's definitely pie squared over ten, I double checked" Nico said looking at the calculus problem.

Will nodded "Yah but you forgot to convert it into a decimal and subtract this... Here see?" Nico gave him a bored look and shrugged "Nope" "come on it's easy, look you just have to carry the one, then you subtract this" Nico followed what Will was doing listening to his teacher, Will as a teacher.., now that wasn't a bad thought. A distracting thought yes but still a good one. "ahhhhh ok so you move that there and times it by two?" Nico said " yup simple" Will smiled his hundred watt smile "no it's the opposite of simple solace, how can you understand math but not bloody English? It's easy" Will rolled his eyes "I don't know I just suck at it doom and gloom now stop being mean and let me help you"

Nico for the first time looked at Will and took in what he was wearing which was a big mistake. Will had his jean shorts on and a pair of thongs ((flip flops? Idk what other people from different country's call them XD)) like a weirdo ready for the beach as well as a loose blue shirt and a white hoodie on, his hair was all over the place and his blue eyes were sparkling in the sun. In other words he looked amazing, damn him to hell honestly how was Nico suppose to concentrate while he looked that nice.

Then again he always did every time they hung out together, mostly studying and stuff, he managed to look amazing. Will had actually been really helpful when it came to showing him around and introduced him to quite a few people who Nico most likely would never speak to again.

It had been quite refreshing actually, most people through out his life would judge him for the clothes he wore and the music he listened to, his past and the way he spoke but Will...not once did he do that. He was friendly mr Will Solace who was almost always bubbly and fun to be around, he cared and actually enjoyed spending time with him. It was nice, really nice.

Nico rolled his eyes smiling "fine but then after it's all done I get my tv and lunch" Will nodded moving closer to Nico pointing out mistakes and helping him out for the next hour until the work was done. They ended up grabbing some food and taking it back to Nico's dorm, Cecil was too busy listening to music surfing Facebook to pay attention to the two boys sitting on Nico's bed. The place had been fixed up quite well, even if Nico's side was very different from Cecil's.

Nico's side had panic at the disco, green day, my darkest days, sleeping with sirens, imagine dragons and Adam lambert posters plastered over the walls, his bed spread was white with a black spider web pattern on it, but the most obvious difference was how tidy Nico's side was. Mess and him had never gone well together, which was why he made it a point never to look over at Cecil's part of the room which had crooked photos everywhere, energy drink cans over flowing from his bin, video games everywhere but where they should have been, his blue bed spread practically on the floor from him crawling out if bed and clothes hanging from any place they could find. It was honestly shiver inducing.

But Cecil always made sure to keep his mess on his side so it wasn't too bad. Nico smiled at Will who opened his mouth wanting Nico to feed him a chip so he didn't have to move his hands away from the key board of his computer. He couldn't help the blush that rose to his face at the idea of them sitting on his bed together, sharing food and laughing together, it just seemed too amazing.

But Will was his friend. That was it. He wouldn't ruin that because of the stupid skeletal butterflies that erupted in his stomach every time Will smiled. So instead Nico chuckled flicking the chip at Will's forehead. Will just laughed rolling his eyes eating the chip that had fallen on his computer. Nico couldn't help but wish to spend everyday like that.

**Okay, good? Bad? I made it long for you, if that makes up for my absence **

**I know it's been such a long time since I've updated, but trust me I'm still interested in doing this fic! I really am. It's just a matter of finding time. Sorry. And I need some help... I mean if you guys don't mind. I'm Australian so I have no idea what college is like, I mean we have it, but most people go to tafe or university so idek. Could you guys tell me what's it's like? Ive seen movies but in movies it's always parties drugs and sex. I'm pretty sure that's not what it's actually like. So help would be appreciated Also some of my words are different from Americans, like I say thongs which everyone else calls flip flops or something. And chips are fries. It confuses me so I don't change it. Even though I probably should. Hugs, kisses and cookies (::)**


	3. Chapter 3 Mr OCD Di angelo

It had been five months, five whole months and if Will was honest with himself it had been fun, if you didn't count all the study. But then again study wasn't exactly the most terrible thing if you were doing it with Di Angelo, that didn't stop him from complaining though. Will groaned and threw his book on the floor of Nico and Cecil's dorm. Cecil had gone out to hang out with the twins so it was just him and Nico.

"What did that book ever do to you Solace?" Nico asked with amusement in his silky warm voice that made Wills heart race. Okay maybe he liked Nico as more than a friend, but it wasn't serious or anything, just a little crush, nothing to worry about. "It hurt my brain that's what it did!" Nico rolled his eyes and reached down to grab the fallen book.

Nico looked good like that, he was wearing his torn black jeans and his My Darkest Days band t shirt, his long black hair was tied back in a small ponytail but stay hairs escaped messy around his face which seemed to frustrate him because he had to keep blowing hair out of his eyes while he worked. His lips were twitched up into a smile that some how made the small silver loop through his lip more noticeable. Will really liked that loop, he _really really_ liked that loop. Nico held the book in his hands looking for damage his dark eyes skimming over the cover, his fingers tracing the spine. No way was Will jealous of that book, no way in hell...

"Your lucky you didn't damage it, I would have kicked your ass if you did. These books are expensive no need to throw them" Will smirked "you don't like any books hurt you nerd" Nico shoved him "shut up sun spawn, just cause you can't read" Nico teased, Will shoved right back "I can read, I just don't have time" Nico smirked "cause your soooo busy trying to catch up with The Legend of Korra" he said sarcastically. Will pointed accusingly at Nico "don't you dare, you know you love the show too" they were both smiling like idiots at that point, Nico had a nice smile or at least Will thought so.

"Yah I do, but I still have time to read, hmmm interesting" Will laughed and shoved Nico again "shut up doom and gloom" Nico laughed. God his laugh. "What ever you say solace, wanna grab lunch?" Nico got up still smiling a little, he went over to his cupboard and grabbed his black converse that had been neatly tucked away. One thing Will had learned over the months he had been friends with Nico was that he was the most OCD person to ever walk the earth. With in the first week of knowing him he noticed how he was around Reyna and hazel. Reyna had had her hoodie on and the strings weren't even, he reached over and fixed it with out thinking and Reyna closed her eyes shaking her head trying not to laugh at him, Nico didn't notice at all he kept talking like it was perfectly rational. He would straiten books and colour co-ordinate his sticky notes. The whole of Nicos side of the room was organised perfectly. His excuse was that he had gone to a military school which would have been a good excuse if it wasn't for the fact that Nico aligned his pencils by colour in perfect order every time they studied together.

"yah, but not McDonalds. I'm begging you I need healthy food!" Will groaned over dramatically. Nico rolled his eyes "I'll grab my happy meal then go with you to sub way, no way I'm eating your rabbit food" Will glared half heartedly "excuse you subway is nice" Nico scoffed "yah it is, its what you get that I don't like. How much salad can one guy eat before he becomes one himself?"

Will rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket that Nico had neatly hung over his chair. Nico eyed the jacket and screwed up his nose " the colours aren't that bad di angelo" "says you, I don't mind colours but orange and purple? Really?" Will shrugged and slipped it on "I think I can pull it off don't you?" Will did a turn for him feeling his face heat up but he smiled despite his embarrassment. Nico face palmed and turned around grabbing his leather jacket out of the cupboard "yes will you wear the ugly colours quite well, now let's go before I get to hungry and just cook you" Will shrugged "I'd taste nice, my rabbit food is making me tender" Nico shook his head in amusement "why am I even friends with you?" "Cause I'm delightful" Nico rolled his eyes smiling as the two of them walked off to grab lunch.

They ended up sitting at an old picnic table in the park to eat, their conversation had somehow drifted off to Nico's accent until Will had asked to learn a few italian words.

"It's not that hard Will, sound it out, Bon-jour-no, buongiorno" Will laughed. God knows how long Nico had tried to teach him how to properly pronounce that one word, but no matter what Will just couldn't get his tongue around it and every time he tried he ended up laughing. Nico had now resorted to talking to Will as if he was a child. "Bon jerino" Will said before bursting into laughter again at the look on Nico's face "neeks I just can't do it, try a different word" Nico buried his face in his hands "sei un idiota" Will shoved him playfully from across the table "I'm not an idiot, I just can't speak jibberish, I'll stick to English thanks, much easier" Nico looked up glaring playfully at Will "my language is not jibberish, your just to stupid to speak it. And don't act like you know how to speak English either, you abbreviate your words more than a girl on tumblr" Will scoffed laughing "I do not" "you like totes do bae" Nico said teasingly Will just chuckled with a grin "I'm bae am I now?" He said smirking "you wish sunshine" Will rolled his eyes silently thinking maybe just a little.

**Okay was that alright? Yes? no?**

**Again I'm asking for someone to explain normal college life. I quite literally have no idea and it would be awesome for any help at all. I haven't updated in yonks and I'm so sorry for that. I actually have an excuse this time though, my mum has been in hospital and has had quite a few surgeries so I haven't had time, I've been looking after her. I haven't forgotten this story, I will finish it even if it takes me forever ;)**

**Love hugs and cookies**


	4. Chapter 4 comforting a friendcrush

Nico knocked on Wills door softly with his free hand being carful not to drop what he was holding, he hadn't seen Will in almost a week. Lou and Travis had said something about a big test coming up which of course meant Will would be studying non stop. No one else seemed to be worried which confused Nico to no end, didn't they realise Will would need comfort or at least some help? They all said just to leave him alone until the test had been taken. Obviously Nico had ignored their advice and went to see Will.

Nico knocked again but there was still no answer, so instead of knocking again he decided just to open the door. When he walked in he wasn't surprised to see Will at his desk with numerous empty cups of coffee around him, stacks of books at his side and him leaned over a text book the size of twenty oxford dictionary's if they were all crammed into one book. He had his music in and Nico could faintly hear the beat of heavy drums and guitar from the headphones, Will looked ready to pass out, his hair was a mess like it hadn't been brushed in days, he had dark circles under his eyes and even though Wills forearms were hidden by his long tan sweater Nico could tell he had been scratching at his wrists, a nervous habit he had discovered Will had.

Nico sighed walking over to Wills bed putting down the movies and food he had brought for his overly stressed friend before walking over pulling an ear phone out of Wills ear. Will jumped in surprise his eyes going wide "shit Nico, you gave me a bloody heart attack" Nico rolled his eyes smiling softly "I'm no doctor sunshine but I'm pretty sure your not having a heart attack, your just tired and hungry and shit is not a nice word young man" Will of course forced a smile on to his face "I'm fine really, just a headache. Should go away no problem" Nico sighed his smile slipping off his face " don't put on that act Will. Your ready to collapse so just stop. That stupid fake smile might work for other people but don't think for one moment that it will work on me" Wills smile dropped as well leaving behind a tired and worn out frown on his face. It definitely didn't suit him.

Nico reached over grabbing Wills book putting the book mark in before closing it "Nico I need to study and the test is in a few days, if I don't read-" Nico cut him off "William Jay Solace you are going to stop, your are going to drink water and eat something because obviously you haven't been eating the past few days. You are going to have a shower and put some anti bacterial cream on your wrists and then you are going to relax and watch a movie with me until you go to sleep. No ifs or buts."

Will sighed taking the other ear phone from his ear looking at Nico tiredly "Nico I can't" "you don't have a say in the matter, I'm not going to let you run yourself down like this amour " Will raised a questioning brow "what does that mean?" Nico was confused for a moment before realising what he had said, he looked away from Will clearing his throat a little "it roughly translates to moron" he lied, why would he have said amour?love? Really? Maybe he had meant it in the friendly way. The way you love a friend? Yah with Nico's luck it probably wasn't anything friendly.

"Well that's not very nice" Will said chuckling tiredly "you might make me cry, I'm so sad by the hurtful things you say to me" Nico rolled his eyes walking to the bed picking up one of the boxes he had brought "Will pizza heal your pain?" He said sarcastically, Wills grin widened at the sight "all is forgiven" Nico rolled his eyes again passing Will the box before moving to sit on the bed grabbing Wills laptop. He opened it up and began typing out Wills ridiculously long password easily. Nico didn't blame Will for having a password that complicated, he would probably make a long password aswell if he lived with one of the stoll twins, Nico was just lucky to have Will trust him enough to tell him the password.

Nico immediately scowled when he saw Wills screensaver "seriously?" He looked over to see Will already two pieces into his hawiwn pizza "what? I like that picture of us, it's cute" Will said, though it was muffled because he decided that he didn't want to stop eating long enough to talk.

Nico looked back to the picture holding back his smile keeping his scowl intact. It was sort of cute, or at least the part with Will in it was. It was a picture that Connor had taken, some of the guys had came over to His and Cecil's dorm, Will and him had been on the bed, Wills arm casually draped over his shoulder, they were both looking at each other chuckling at some stupid pun Will had made. Connor had said he had taken it for black mail but the way he was smiling at both Will and him made Nico think otherwise. Nico decided to stop staring at the picture like an idiot and put the movie in so he could at least set it up.

"I have the Avengers set up now, all you have to do is finish the pizza and go have a shower then we'll watch it okay?" Will nodded taking a bite of his last piece "what will you do while I'm in the shower? Won't you be bored?" Will asked genuinely curious "no I'll just sit here going through your porn stash" Nico joked grinning "that and I have my pizza to eat too you know" Will smiled standing up brushing pizza crumbs off of his sweater "fine but if your going to go through my porn make sure you don't delete any, I'm very protective you know" Will joked back walking out with his fresh clothes and towel to go have his shower.

Nico laid back on Wills bed,the laptop resting on top of his legs. The bed was warm and it smelled like antiseptic gel and pine trees, it was oddly comforting for some reason. He looked around Wills half of the room smiling, it wasn't exactly the most organised room in the world but it wasn't messy either, it was just comfortable and warm. There was no other way to describe it. There were so many soft pillows and light pastel colours, there were photos of Will and his friends and family stuck neatly along his wall, no posters or anything. It was just so, well so Will. Even his desk which was covered in books, papers and coffee cups at the moment was personal, with little drawings of music notes sketched in the desk and sticky notes posted alone the sides with his to do lists so he wouldn't forget, some didn't even have words, they were just scribbles that would jog Wills memory. Nico sighed sitting up grabbing a piece of his pizza. He had to get a was his friend, he would have to be happy with that.

When Will got back he looked refreshed but still utterly exhausted. Nico immediately noticed his choice of a long sleeved white shirt. Of course he would notice the long selves, did Will really think he wouldn't?. "where's your anti bacterial cream, I'll put some on your wrists" Nico said getting up moving the laptop so it was sitting on the bed "neeks it's really not bad enough for that" Will said quietly "bull shit, is it still in your draw?" Nico asked even though he was already there and opening the draw. Luckily he was right and unscrewed the lid of the cream tube "roll up your sleeves Will" Nico said turning to see Wills nervous face. Nico stopped for a moment, the annoyed expression fell from his face. He wasn't annoyed at Will, quite the opposite actually. He was annoyed at himself for not being able to look after Will well enough. The look on a Wills face immediately remind Nico of Reyna. Will wasn't cutting but still, that same look of fear. Afraid that they would be judged or hurt. Nico had seen that look enough times to know what to do. God he hated that look.

"it's okay" Nico said smiling comfortingly, he walked closer slowly as if approaching a frightened animal before rolling up one of Wills sleeves for him gently. He had scratched himself up pretty bad, it was almost like a cat had attacked his wrist but it wasn't Wills fault, it was all the pressure put on him with the stupid medical course. Wills nerves always got the best of him, and the nerves made him scratch itches that weren't really there. It was the same way people would tap their fingers on tables or bite there lip or bounce their knee when stressed, except Wills habits actually physically hurt him. Nico held Wills hand in one of his own holding it still as he rubbed cream over his wrist gently making sure to get enough on there. When he looked up at Will he saw him smiling softly down at him "thank you" Will said softly, though it wasn't needed.

Nico was quite sure that it cause him more pain to see Will hurt that the actual pain hurt Will himself. Nico just smiled moving on to his other wrist being just as gentle as he did the first. When he was done he reluctantly moved away from Will over to the bed picking up a water bottle passing it to him "here, drink up and lay down. The sooner you sleep the better you'll feel" Will just smiled a little more taking the bottle before slipping in to the bed, not before stealing a piece of Nico's pepperoni pizza first of course. Nico just smiled taking his shoes off placing them neatly next to the bed before sitting behind Will who had by then laid down with the laptop next to him. It wasn't even ten minutes into the film that Nico could tell Will was falling to sleep, he was glad Will would be getting some rest. Just before Will did fall to sleep he turned his head to look at Nico smiling sleepily "thank you, I mean it. Your amazing neeks. I don't know what I'd do without you" Nico shrugged moving to brush some hair out of Wills face. It was hard not to notice Wills faint southern accent when he was like this. Any other time it was basically non existent but when he was half asleep Nico could definitely hear it in his voice. Instead of moving his hand away from Wills hair strait away he continued to comb his hand through it softly smiling down at Will "it's what I'm here for sunshine, to look after you" Will smiled leaning into Nico's touch before his eyes started fluttering closed. Nico couldn't help the blush that creeped up his face, he definitely didn't love Will the way you should a friend and it scared the hell out of him.

**Hey guys, I'm sorry if there are too many mistakes in this one but hopefully it's alright. I'm actually so proud, it didn't take months to publish this one! Yayyyy. I wanted to update now because it's my 16th birthday in a few days and I don't know when I'll be able to have time to write. Hopefully the fluff will make up for the lack of updating I have done with this story. Love you guys, hugs kisses and cookies (::)**


	5. Chapter 5 I ship it

Here Nico was again, in Wills room, luckily this time it wasn't for studying, they had decided to have a marvels marathon in there spare time. All their friends had teased them calling them nerds, there were some sly comments about them doing more than just watching movies and even some embarrassing kissing noises from their group of friends but it was worth it to be able to be alone with Will and to be able to relax. One thing collage had taught him was that all schools had something in common, they all sucked made him stressed and most people were assholes. So it was good to just get away for a while.

Nico sighed happily sitting at Wills desk with his laptop infront of him going through the playlist Will had put together for him for when he came over. It actually wasn't half bad. Will was busy in the shower trying and most likely failing to get the lipstick Lou had left all over him before they had left the group to come here off of him. Nico didn't know how Lou could handle putting makeup on everyday, or how she did it /perfectly/ every day. She literally looked like a Victoria secrets model turned punk rock. The best Nico could do was eyeliner and he didn't have the patience for that at all, he couldn't even remember the last time he had warn it.

Just as Nico was about to change the song a pop up came up, some guy named Andy was trying to call Will on skype. What was he suppose to do in this type of situation? Leave it? Answer it? Nico decided the latter was the better option and answered the call. The guy that answered was quite literally an older looking Will. Exactly like Will. His hair was a little shorter and his jaw was sharper, his tan maybe a little more dark but honestly the resemblance was uncanny. "Umm hey... Wills just in the shower" the guy smiled, he looked to be in his late twenties maybe early thirties. He had Wills smile, except Wills was maybe a little bit lopsided "oh no really it's no problem, I'm Andy, Wills brother, you must be Nico?" Nico was a little taken aback to find that he knew his name... Had Will spoken about him to his family?

"Uh yah, I didn't realise Will had told-" Andy cut him off laughing gently "he doesn't shut up about you! he's described you so well that I feel like we've already met. It's good to see William actually dating someone , honestly he studies too much for his own good and never gives himself time for other things" Nico went wide eyed his cheeks flushing bright red "oh uh no no me and Will, we aren't together. We, ah we are just friends" Andy looked genuinely surprised "oh... sorry I just assumed because of how Will was talking about you. My bad. So um what are you two doing then? Other than Will whose in the shower I mean" Nico who was glad for the quick change in subject and just went with it. He shrugged "we just got tests out of the way so we decided to have a marvels movie marathon" Andy smirked "nerds" to that comment Nico couldn't help but smile, he reminded Nico a lot of Will, maybe a little bit more of an athlete if his body type was saying anything. Nico didn't know why he didn't find Andy attractive. Will and him were so similar and yet Will was the only one Nico was actually attracted to. Nico couldn't help but analyse the differences between the brothers. Will had said that his brothers got all the good looking genes and he had been left with the rest, Nico couldn't help but think otherwise

"so your Andrew, eldest right? The brain surgeon?" Nico asked. Will had like six siblings, all except one were brothers and he didn't speak much about them. There was a lot if pressure put on Will to be perfect just like his siblings "ahh so Will has told you about me then? Thought he would be too embarrassed to talk about me" before Nico could answer Will walked out of his bathroom. He was still damp, his wet blonde ringlets hanging into his face and much to Nico's embarrassment (delight) he had no shirt on. Nico did not know how someone who literally didn't do exercise except light running on occasion could have abs nor did her care as he very blatantly stared.

Will don't seem to notice thankfully, instead his eyes went strait to the screen "Andrew? Oh hey uhh I see you've met Nico" Nico tore his eyes away from Will and instead looked down at his hand playing with his ring "yes I have, I have to agree with you brother he is a fluff ball" Andrew said teasing Will. Nico's head shot up to glare at Will "you did not call me a fluff ball" Will looked like he was holding back a smile "I called you a fluff ball cause you are one di angelo" Nico rolled his eyes "remind me to kill you later" Will laughed walking to his draw to grab a shirt "nah you love me, you won't kill me" Nico smirked "don't be so sure solace" when Nico looked back to the screen he saw Andy smirk "what?" Both Will and Nico asked together "I ship it" Andy replied laughing. Nico would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed that Andrew actually knew what it meant but it was still embarrassing.

Him, Will and Andy ended up talking for the next two hours or so surprisingly, most of the conversation was just teasing and talking about random things. Nico had heard some stories about when Will was little and he use to eat crayons and candle wax and how Will use to wear a red cape to school. All in all he had to say Wills brother was actually really cool. After the call him and Will made their way to the bed to watch iron man three but like usual Will fell asleep. Nico sighed softly and made his way to move so he could get Will a blanket. Before he could he felt Will wrap his arm around him and mumble "stay" Nico could tell he was still asleep but he was in heaven. Wills arms were around him, his firm chest against him. Nico decided not to move and instead to relax, because honestly he was so comfortable like that. He knew Will would freak out when he woke up and he would apologise or joke but Nico decided, just for a little while he would just enjoy the moment, he had his Will and his superhero movies, a warm bed and a smile on his face, he could spend the rest of his life like that.

That romantic sappy moment was them ruined of course when Nico pictured little Will running around the house with a cape on and he had to hold back laughter so he didn't wake Will up, he honestly couldn't remember a time that he had been this happy.

**okay so I need to apologise, I've been doing my year 11 and 12 subjects at school and I'm about ready to drop dead. But here you guys go. I'm posting two chapters tonight cause I don't know when I will be posting next. I'm so sorry it takes me so long but I haven't forgotten about this, I actually do want to continue. Love you guys, and love the comments I've gotten on this so far. I really love getting your opinions on these chapters. It's really good encouragement for me to continue writing and it always brightens my day. Hugs kisses and cookies (::) **


	6. Chapter 6 I really do

"Come on you have to tell me" Will rolled his eyes at her for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Lou was an amazing friend that he really did love but honestly he just wanted to get rid of her at the moment. She had been going crazy ever since she had walked in to the room, Will vaguely remembered the fact that she was suppose to be going on some date or something, which explained the leather skirt, the black heels and the tight fitting top. She actually looked really good, her winged eyeliner was perfect as always and her dark hair was up in a bun. She looked like the type of punk girl you would see on tumblr, the dark red lipsticks and the perfect outfits. Which was exactly why she should have been showing off her gorgeousness to her date instead of annoying him.

"I don't have to tell you anything, and anyway there's nothing to tell" Will said laying back on his bed tucking his arms behind his head. Lou had been questioning him from the moment she had come over and it was getting quite irritating "then why was Di Angelo's shirt on your floor Will! Come on something must have happened" Will sighed annoyed at her eagerness to know about his love life, or lack of one really "I spilled my water on him when we were studying. He borrowed one of my shirts and forgot to get his before he left. Happy? Such a great story" he said blandly giving her a bored look.

"that's it? Nothing happened? Nothing at all! Come on it's been months won't you guys just do it already. Did you at least see him without his shirt?" Will wasn't surprised by this type of interrogation. Not only had she done it before, she had done it to both him and Nico. When she had started questioning Nico he of course wanted to die of embarrassment. Nico had just shoved her and rolled his eyes but Will had wanted to kill her.

"Lou just stop okay? He doesn't like me that way. Were just friends" Will said trying to hide the bitterness behind the words. Of course he wanted to be more than friends, Nico was amazing but that didn't mean it would happen. Lou scoffed laying down resting her head on Wills stomach with her legs dangling down the side of his bed "the guy practically undresses you with his eyes every time he see's you dumb ass. Just jump his bones. It's not that hard Will... Or I guess it is in this case" she said with a smirk.

Will moved one of his hands only to slap her lightly on the arm "Lou! Don't be filthy" Lou chuckled "oh come on don't lie you totally want to. I know you Will. You have so much sexual tension I'm afraid you might just explode" Will groaned running his hand over his face moving to run it through his hair "not all of us only think about sex Lou... And there are steps to these things... I mean I can't just go up to him ask him for sex and expect us to immediately get into a romantic relationship. That isn't know it works" she rolled her eyes again sighing defeated "and what are these steps Will? These oh so important steps that you need to go through before you move on to the sex " Will groaned closing his eyes "I don't know... Like going out on dates" "like going food and the movies like an actual date?" Lou asked. Will shrugged "yeah dinner and movies is classed as a date I guess" he replied, Will heard Lou laugh but didn't bother opening his eyes "Will that's literally what you and Di angelo did two days ago. You guys went to that all you can eat pizza place and then went to the movies to watch that new horror movie" Will could basically hear the satisfaction in her voice

"okay fine, what about like getting to know each other, like learning each others likes and dislikes, holding hands and all that stupid couple stuff then?" When will opened his eyes he saw that Lou continued to smirk much to Wills disdain "you and Nico basically sit on each other your so close sometimes, I think you do a hell of a lot more than hand holding and babe he literally knows everything about you and vice versa, he corrected me on your favourite colour the other day, I've known you my whole life Will. He should not be the one correcting me" she continued with her voice a mixture of amusement and disbelief "I said sky blue he said teal" Wills lips quirked up into a small smile.

Okay maybe they did know a little about each other. It was sweet that Nico had remembered "he's right you know, never liked sky blue. Reminds me of dad" Will heard Lou chuckle "that's exactly what he said, well actually pretty sure he said the words 'his bastard father' but close enough. But seriously come on then, what else? Or was it just the two?" Will sighed slightly annoyed, he rolled his eyes before looking at her tiredly "I don't know, meeting each others family?" Lou's smirk widened and Will knew he had lost the argument right then and there "you mean you haven't got hazels phone number in your phone under little sis with a love heart and a gem emoji? Oh and you don't hang out with Reyna almost every time you leave ancient history just so you guys can have lunch and catch up. And of course Nico hasn't spoken to your brother Andy for a good two hours when he skyped you just a few weeks ago, the two of them totally didn't exchange phone numbers and of course Andy hasn't already texted me saying he ships the two of you harder than he shipped Robin and Barney in How I met your mother . No no no. You guys haven't met each others family's at all" she quipped "first of all Andy barely knows what ship means let alone how to use it so he needs to stop. And second I get your point" Will said giving her a defeated smile "I'm just... Not scared but like worried? I don't know. I just don't want to screw things up" Will saw the smirk slip from her face, she sighed looking down at him "you've got it that bad huh?"

Will could tell all the sarcasm and joking had left her voice leaving the rare comforting voice that she saved just for him "you have no idea" he said sighing letting his eyes fall closed again "every time I think I've gotten over this stupid crush and that we can just be friends he does something sweet or says something cute or complements me on stupid little things or fiddles with that ring of his and I just crack. It's not fare. Why does he have to be so... So-" "so Nico?" Lou finished smiling softly getting up so she was hovering over him. To anyone else the position would have been questionable but if anything it was the most innocent thing in the world to the both of them.

Will just opened his eyes looking up at her sadly, she was basically his sister, he knew she felt the same. It was an odd relationship but it worked well for the both of them even if she did annoy him sometimes. "You can you know ask the guy out you know? It's not like he'll bite your head off babe. You'll go mad if you don't do something" Will just sighed frowning," I don't want to lose him as a friend. I can talk to you about anything and everything, and I can talk about guy stuff with the twins and Cecil but with Nico it's different you know? When we talk I just feel so happy? I guess... Me and Nico, We can go from joking around to a serious topic in seconds and we'll stay in sync the whole time. I don't know I just don't want to lose him as a friend by asking too much from him. I can't lose him Lou Lou" Lou huffed leaning down kissing Will on the fore head as punishment for using the old kiddy nick name he had given her when they were eight, he groaned loudly opening his eyes as he felt her glossy lipstick get on him. She just giggled at him looking way to happy about the mark she left right in the centre of his fore head "you worry too much Will. I'm telling you he would say yes. When have I ever been wrong?"

Will rolled his eyes sitting up putting her in his lap instead while trying to wipe the dark red lipstick off, why would anyone like the stuff? It was disgusting. "Was that rhetorical? Cause I've got a list" he said smirking "it's alphabetised and sorted into colour groups depending on just how wrong you were" Lou fake glared at him flicking his nose "rude" Will chuckled "but true" he finished for her " why must you always attack me with your mean words William" Will chuckled putting his arms around her waist "what do you want me to do it with sticks and stones?" She laughed leaning back so she was laying on his chest "I just want you to be happy baby that's all. You really like him, he's super nice even though he hides it under a layer of asshole-ness and rude comments, which isn't an insult, I can respect that of course, he's funny, smart and charming. And your finally getting some taste in men I might add, bout time you liked a guy with a sense of style" she went on, Will just rolled his eyes leaning his head on her shoulder letting her ramble knowing by now it was better to just not interrupt

"I'm proud of you really, going for a hot one this time. Not pretty or cute but actually smoking hot. If he wasn't gay I'd go for him" "we don't officially know he's gay Lou" Will added but he couldn't help but smile a little. She wasn't wrong about Nico being attractive. Quite good looking actually, but he wasn't going to say that out loud. "The guy couldn't be more gay Will, the only way he could make it more obvious would be if he were to wear a rainbow fitted suit put glitter in his hair and make a huge sign saying I love cock. He quite literally fell from the gay tree and hit every gay branch on the way down before landing fabulously on a rainbow coloured field of grass with the wind flying through his hair" before Will could say anything about her colourful language and her over use of rainbows he felt his phone buzz in his pocket "is that your phone or are you turning strait on me Will?" Lou teased.

Will just laughed reaching into his pocket grabbing his phone "trust me gorgeous your not my type" he faintly heard her whisper something about his type being italian goths before he typed out his password which was not easy to type out with one hand: trigeminothalamic. The same one he used for his computer. Will could easily spell it and knew what it meant- (a general term designating projections from the spinal trigeminal and principal sensory nuclei of the trigeminal nerve to the thalamus)-but the point was that Travis couldn't.

Travis was always trying to figure out his passwords to prank or embarrass him in one way or another. Will opened up his messages and chuckled when he saw the picture. Nico had sent him a picture of his class, it was full of students with their heads down working

-I'm bored. save me, please I'm dying here

"He complaining again?" Lou asked amused " yeah, poor baby's bored" Lou smirked "bet you wish you could entertain him" she said with a wink "oh shush up you" he said laying down again, Lou still sitting in his lap. Will smiled at his phone sighing "you really think he would say yes to a date?" Lou's smirk turned back into a warm comforting smile "I really do"


	7. Mighty pillow king

**Hey guys, sorry updating takes so long, I'm an ass I know. I got a comment from fallenangel860 today that convinced me to get off my ass and finish this chapter, so thank you. I apologise if it's crap, I haven't slept in two days and I'm hyped on caffeine... So yeah. But here, I hope you enjoy. Love you guys, seriously your support is amazing. I would love to see comments from you guys it really does help me write. Xxx (::) (::) hugs and cookies**

"Yeah come in it's open!" Nico walked in and what he saw made him freeze in place. When Nico came over he was expecting to see Will flat out studying because he had mentioned some tests coming up, or maybe even just watching something on youtube to chill himself out. But nope. That was not what he saw at all "Oh sorry neeks, I thought you were Lou, she's suppose to come over for a study session. Um I'll be done in a sec" Nico wasn't the only one blushing apparently cause Will looked ready to crawl under the covers and never come out.

He looked good. Really really good. His blonde hair was curled and wet from his shower. He had a towel that hung low around his hips. Nicos heart was hammering in his chest so hard he wouldn't have been surprised if Will could hear it. His lean muscles and wash board abs... His v line. Nico took a deep breath and tried to control his blush. Will threw on some boxers and jeans then took off the towel. Nope Nico was done for, the water droplets were dripping down from his hair to his chest, down his neck...

Nico cleared his throat "um if your busy I can. I can um come back later." He couldn't think strait, not at all. Wills face was bright red, Nico could only imagine what shade he was, "no no, she um, she shouldn't be here for another half an hour, um yeah. Anyway what did you need?" Will smiled cheerily but Nico could still see embarrassment in his eyes. "I came to give you this" Nico handed him a cd in it's protective sleeve. He had drawn all over it just scribbles that all seemed to mesh together on the disk in different colours, it was a lot brighter than he normally did when drawing but then again it was for Will, Dr sunshine himself so it didn't really matter.

On the CD was a play list of a few of Nicos favourite songs "oh yeah, thanks neeks this is awesome" Will said staring at the scribbles all over the disk with a smile. He walked over and put it in his computer but not before taking one more look at the art all over it, "Your really good at art you know" Will commented. Nico rolled his eyes and made his way to go flop on Wills bed "not really, I just got bored and scribbled on the disc sunshine, not exactly Picasso" Will chuckled putting the cd in "whatever you say Neeks but that's not what everyone else will say when I collect enough of your art to become rich from selling it all" Nico went wide eyed, picked up a pillow and chucked if at Wills bare back

"Oh Shut up solace" Will laughed and pick up the pillow walking over with an evil smirk on his face. Nico glared "you wouldn't" he growled.

Will swung and hit Nico hard with the pillow "I would". Nico shot off the bed racing to Travis's bed to pick up a pillow ducking as Will threw plushy's at his head. Nico laughed throwing them right back and actually hitting him, Will had the most shit aim Nico had ever seen. Will laughed and jumped over his bed doing a sword fighting pose with one of his pillows, Nico was lost in his own fits of laughter trying to get a good shot at Will "un guard me'hartie" Will said smiling trying to hold back laughter. Nico shook his head but played along "un guard" Will lunged at Nico his pillow firmly grasped in his hand, Nico easily dodged almost all his attacks, it wasn't hard because of Wills tendency to trip over everything ever.

Nico laughed and hit Will over the face with the pillow and shoved him back on to his bed. Will was in hysterics wiping his eyes and holding his stomach "you give?" Nico asked playfully with the pillow still in hand standing above Will "oh yes oh mighty pillow king, I am honoured to have fought you" Nico through the pillow over on Travis bed before laying down next to Will, both of them out of breath. It was only after both of them had gotten their breath back that Nico noticed the song that was playing "flares by the script, I love this song" Will nodded agreeing "yeah me too, what else is on there?" Will asked laying back further stretching himself out on the bed and it was all Nico could do not to throw himself at Will. Couldn't that ass hat go put a shirt on? Or at least refrain from acting like a model posing for a photo shoot.

"Some imagine dragons, my darkest days, stuff like that. There might be some owl city but I can't remember" Nico replied eventually trying not to stare too blatantly. Will rolled his eyes "I swear neeks you have the worst memory ever, your lucky you have your looks and your taste in music going for you" Will winked and Nico blushed deep red "shut it Solace" Will just smirked "why should I? Are you embarrassed Di Angelo?" Nico rolled his eyes shoving Will softly "just shut up before I make you, you big dork" Will laughed softly rolling over laying his head on Nico's shoulder, the hyper buzz in the room seemed to die down with that small gesture into something much calmer, Nico couldn't help the fact that his heart sped up. Instead of saying anything Nico just relaxed enjoying Wills warmth closing his eyes.

Will sighed contently curling further into Nico so he was cuddled against him chest "your heart is racing" Will commented softly. Nico didn't open his eyes but he felt a small shot of panic shoot through him "mine is too" Will added quietly, Nico felt Wills mouth curl into a smile against him and Nico let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and slowly, carefully wrapped his arm around Will, his fingertips softly tracing over Will shoulder blades. Will let out a soft sigh, they'd stayed like that for a long while before Will whispering a question Nico definitely wasn't prepared for "what are we?" It was so hesitant coming from Will that it confused Nico for a second, why was Will so scared to ask that? but Nico quickly caught on, it was a reasonable question to ask but the problem was he had no idea. Before Nico could reply he heard the door open, he looked up to see Lou standing in the door way "oh shit, sorry... I was suppose to help Will study, I can come back later?..." Lou looked at the two of them questioning, she could sense that she had interrupted something. Nico couldn't help but be a little disappointed when Will moved from his chest to sit up "no no Lou it's okay, I really need that study help"

Will looked to Nico who sat up running a hand through his now very messy hair "umm, yeah Lou it's okay, I have to go anyway. I've got class soon, I should go get ready" it was a blatant lie but Nico couldn't think of what else he could say, he stood up quickly straitening his BVB band t shirt moving to leave the room as quickly as he could. He was just about to leave when he heard Wills hesitant voice "I'll see you later right?" Nico looked back to see Will staring at him, he looked worried. Nico saw Lou look between the two of them but he decided to ignore her questioning gaze "yeah... yeah I'll see you later Will" he said softly before turning to leave, he couldn't just leave it like that. Nico took a deep breath looking back one more time. Just say it. Just say it. Do it for gods sake Di Angelo "and Will?" Nico swallowed down his fear "Yeah neeks?" Will said quietly "We're anything you want" he said quickly before leaving. He didn't know if Will had heard, he didn't see Will react badly and to be honest at that very moment Nico didn't know if he should have said that or not. Instead he just left as fast as he could, feeling like an idiot for not looking to see if Wills reaction had been good or not.

**hopefully the next chapter won't take as long, I'm sorry about it taking so long. Your comments really do encourage me so thank you. If you have any ideas for the story or thoughts on it so far I'd love to hear from you! Honestly it makes me so happy. See you next chapter guys, thanks. Also big thanks to griffinpuff13 for being awesome and commenting such nice things, honestly you make me so happy everytime you do :) **


	8. Something permanent

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been posting... Again. Hopefully you guys like this, I really hope so. I've been going through a crap time lately. I won't go into details cause I know you guys aren't interested in my problems, but instead your interested in what happens to these characters in this story. Honestly same. I'll continue to update as regularly as possible. Hopefully cause it's my school holidays I can get more out than usual. Thanks to those who leave comments, you are all so nice I honestly love you all. Sorry about my grammar and spelling. Hugs, kisses and cookies (::)**

Will didn't know what to do, he really didn't. The guy that he was absolutely and utterly infatuated with basically said he wanted to be with him. But that was a problem in itself, he didn't say yes or no, he didn't really answer Wills question at if he had said that out of pity? Out of awkwardness? If Will said yeah he wanted a date and then it didn't work out then their friendship would be ruined and it would be all his fault because he couldn't just leave it at friends. But then again it might end up being fantastic with a sappy happily ever after. Will groaned burying his head further into his pillow. "Dude come on your making a bigger deal out of this than you need to" Will heard Connor say to him with a mixture between annoyance and amusement. "Yeah man come on, you can't just stay here hiding, you haven't even spoken to the guy since this shit happened. You have to figure it out eventually" Travis agreed with his brother.

Will groaned again slowly rolling over turning on his back staring at the ceiling "of course I haven't spoken to him, what would I even say? 'Oh hey Neeks, yeah I would love to go out with you but I'm super self conscious about myself to the point of literal self hate that makes me feel unworthy of the happiness I feel when I'm with you. Oh and I'm terrified that I will lose you if I go out with you which is not something I want to happen because I'm super clingy and dependent on you being here, oh! And I have abandonment issues. Ready for that date?'" He heard as sigh from the boys "Dramatic much?" Will heard Travis chuckle "shut it Trav I'm really not in the mood". Connor rolled his eyes for what was probably the hundredth time during this conversation and sat down on the bed with Will "dude, the guy is head over heels for you. Just talk to him, tell him how you feel and communicate. Staying here stinking up the room with your depressed man-child sadness isn't helping anything. So get off your ass, get your wanna be doctor self in the shower and wash the sadness and shame away, get frigging dressed and go and talk to him."

Travis nodded enthusiastically behind his brother "yeah seriously dude you need to get your ass out of this bed and on to Di Angelo" Will groaned throwing a pillow at the boy "why can't you both just let me wallow in my self pity?" Conner rolled his eyes moving to flick Will on the arm "cause then we wouldn't be us, the world would be terrible without us" Will looked to the boy who shot him a lopsided grin "indeed brother, well put" Travis said with the same identical smile. Will sighed heavily sitting up and forcing himself out of bed. Both boys applauded him whistling triumphantly, Travis pretended to cry saying how proud he was of his "widdle billy Will" and Connor then began acting like a news reporter reporting on the shocking new news on Wills movements. Even with all of the crazy stuff that those boys put him through he couldn't help but be thankful to have them in his life. They always knew how to lighten a mood and make him smile.

Will grabbed a towel and a change of clothes before going for his shower being sure to give them both the bird on the way. The shower helped Will think, just like the ocean did. He hadn't surfed in what seemed to be forever but he could imagine the water abound him, the crashing waves. It was calm at the beach, away from medical supplies and ever looming responsibilities and expectations. Will liked going to the beach because it was so natural, the beach was untouched by people. It was permanent and pure. What scared Will more than anything was the fact that Nico was his other calming source. Nico despite his dark mysterious exterior and his grumpy sarcastic nature was permanent too. The way he would speak in soft whispers to calm Will, his soft touches and his gentle eyes. The way he would quietly listen to Will when he needed to talk about his problems, even though Will knew Nico already knew about his problems.

Nico always knew when something was wrong. He always knew how to make him feel better. He knew Will. Will sighed sliding down the wall of the shower putting his head on his knees letting the water run over him. Nico had become the one Will had come to depend on, the one he looked to for advice, for company, for help, for anything. Because any excuse to see Nico was a good one. And now he was moping in his bathroom about the boy he liked and the only one he wanted to talk the situation out with just happened to be the same one the situation was about. Will sighed turning the water off before getting dressed and shaving away the stubble that had grown far too long. Will threw his old clothes in the laundry basket before making his way to the door but before he opened it a loud knock sounded outside it, a voice then spoke to him through the door. A voice that made him want to jump with happiness but also made him want to hide "William we need to talk" Nico said firmly. Will took a deep breath before opening the door.


End file.
